


A Darker Side to Things

by Umbren_Shadow



Series: 2nd person Shadow Link angst [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Gen, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbren_Shadow/pseuds/Umbren_Shadow
Summary: I had a cool idea, what if I were to write Shadow's pov for the manga?And, what if I did it in 2nd person, cause that's a cool way to write.(ANd one of my friends may have yelled at me for writing in 1st person lol)But anyway, this thing is not gonna have an upload schedule, I'm just gonna write when I feel like it.
Series: 2nd person Shadow Link angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147073
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue: The Void and the Creation of Darkness

You sit and wait in the darkness you call home.  
What are you waiting for, you ask yourself.

You aren’t sure what you’re waiting for, you just know that you have to wait.

Sit and wait.

Wait and sit.

All alone.

No one to talk to.

You know that there’s... There’s something more than this empty nothingness.

You know there’s another plane of existence, you just...  
You can’t get there right now.

Not yet, anyway.

That must be what you’re waiting for, a way out of this hell.

You’re waiting for someone to reach in, and pull you into the light.

The wonderful, glorious light.

That’s what you call the other place.

The better place.

The light.

You think, no, you know the light is much better than this dark, dreary nothingness.  
This hollow place where you don’t have a form of your own.

This empty void, deprived of all light where you dwell.

One day, you know you will exit and be soaked in the light, surrounded by the light dwellers.

You know, that one day, you will have a family of your own.

You know that-hey, that hurt!  
This feeling……..

You’re feeling!

You can feel the shadows around you pulling, turning, shoving.

You can hear a deep, dark voice chanting in an unknown language.

But then again, all languages are unknown to you.

All but this one, the one you made up.

You call it Shatagin.

Language of the shadows.

You are snapped from your thoughts as you feel a hand forming.

You think it’s your own.

You can feel a thick substance coating your hand, your arm, your leg, your other leg, your chest, and your face.

You don’t like this goop.

It’s thick and makes it hard to breathe.

Air.

You need air.

But you can’t breathe.

You feel some of this precious air rush past you, then hear a thunk, followed by a sharp pain on your right side.

You shake and shutter on the ground as the goop rolls off you, leaving you soaked.

But you don’t care, for the goop is gone and you can finally breathe.

So you open your mouth and take big gulps of air, savoring them, for fear of loosing life.

You don’t wanna die just yet, you just got here.

Wherever here is.

“Excellent, it finally worked.” You hear that same deep voice exclaim.

You sharply turn your head in the direction of the voice, curios, and a little scared of who you might see.

You wish you kept your eyes shut, for what stood, towering over you was no light dweller, no friend, and no one you should ever trust.

This, this massive, azure towering bore is the most terrifying thing you ever saw.

It filled you with fear as its unblinking puny eyes stared blankly at you.

No, not blankly, but dominating, almost.

Its gaze petrifies you.

“Welcome, Shadow Link, to the land of the living.” It smears down at you.

Shadow Link.

That must be your name.


	2. Four Enemies

That happened about last month, you believe.

Now, Lord Ganon has finally let you out of the mirror chamber.

Let you out to play.

Play with Link, but not like like that.

No, he has sent you on an important mission: Steal the princess of Hyrule, bring her to the Tower of Winds, and, if possible, get that moron of a hero Link to release Vaati.

Oh boy, you can’t wait to cause so much chaos.

But enough thinking, it’s time.

Your Lord smirks as you step in front of the Dark Mirror.

He goes over the plan again, but you don’t pay attention, for you remember it entirely.

You soon start to feel the shadows engulf you, whisking you away to the Four Sword shrine or whatever it’s called.

You can hear a feminine gasp, then the same voice shout “A demon!”

Good, she’s scared.

You continue to take shape, sword and shield drawn.

Link is standing in front of the princess, about to draw his blade.

But, at the sight of you, his expression changes from ‘ready to fuck some bitches up’ to ‘holy shit what the fuck “Who are you!?”

Yes, exactly that.

You just smirk at him.

“Me?” You ask, pretending to be oblivious. “I.. I’m the hero.. Link.”  
Your smirk widens into a grin of insanity as you let out a low chuckle.  
“What..” Link breathes out, fear written on his face.  
But he soon (tries) to shake it off as he lunges for you, actually drawing his blade.

“Stupid phantom!” He shouts, taking a swing at your middle. But, you fade into the Dark World to avoid the blade.  
Link didn’t expect that, and, as one does in this situation, he gasped.

“My sword went right through him?!” You cringe a little at the wrong pronoun, but don’t say anything.  
Never let the enemy know your weakness.

But anyway, you phase back in, smirk at Link, (well you pause a little to really spook him) then you pull a fast one, which involves quickly dashing over to the princess and teleporting away to The Tower of Winds. Or whatever.

But you make sure to send Link over here to the Four Sword sanctuary, to release Vaati.  
You think he shouts for the princess, but you can’t really hear over the whooshing wind.

After you land with the princess and place her down, she slaps you.

“Unhand me, brute!” she shouts, going in for another slap.  
You grip her hand, turn her around, and slam her onto a wall.

“I already did, your highness.” You spit the last word, letting her know she’s no princess of yours.

Zelda only grunts in response.

“Now,” You start “Do you know why you’re here?” You ask into her ear, smirking a little.

“No.” She snaps back.

“Good.” You chuckle, before spinning her around. “Let’s keep it that way.”

“Are you going anywhere with this, shade?”

“Nah, I’m just stalling.” You say, nonchalant.

She raises an eyebrow. “Can you at least let me go?”

You hum, pretending to think.

“No.”

She scowls.

You smirk.

She headbutts your nose, and, in surprise, you try to grip at her shoulders, but you miscalculate and instead pull off her weird armour piece with the royal crest on it.

You compose yourself, then chuckle.

“Oops.” But you aren’t sorry.  
In fact, that was pretty funny.

Zelda huffs, then tries to snatch it back, but you float up out of her reach.

“No, this is mine now.” You let out a chuckle. “You’re no longer the princess.”

Her face goes a little red with anger.  
Hah, looks like you’re annoying her.

Then suddenly, you feel a twinge in the back of your mind.

“Excuse me, princess, but I must be going now.” You mock bow, before the shadows whisk you away to nearby where Link is.

Or, where the Links are.  
Looks like the plan worked, there’s four of that idiot now.

One in green, one in red, blue, and-

Wow.

One in amethyst.  
That one do be lookin kinda fine doe.  
Wait, what are you thinking?!  
He’s the enemy.  
No crushing.  
No.  
Bad Shadow.

The Link in question suddenly screamed as he tried to grab onto the ground.

“He’s gonna breathe us in!” He shouted, and woooow his voice-

AHem.

But then a flower flew past the others, and (for some reason) that made them all spin around with their swords out?

Anyway, whatever they did seemed to destroy Rock-Vaati.

Oh well, it doesn’t matter, that wasn’t his true form.

OH SHIT, THEY’RE COMING YOUR WAY, QUICK, HIDE BEHIND THAT WALL!

“Was that Vaati?!” One of them asked. His voice was slightly higher than the rest.

“He is a wind mage, that might not have been his true form.” Another Link answered. His voice was also kinda high, but not as so.

You lean back.

“The plan worked!” You exclaim, quietly. “Thank you, Link! Next time, we won’t be so easy to defeat! Next time, we’ll be the ones to kill you! The fact that there are four of you will only make it easier!” You laugh as you fade away into the darkness, back to report to Ganon, and make sure Vaati is ok.

(Oh man this is a long chapter hnn  
Also, I shall have Shadow and Ganon speak in a language I made up called Shatagin ((Think I mentioned it in the last chapter)) There is a google doc with the translation in it. Dm me for the link or just ask in comments)

You reappear back in front of the Dark Mirror, in a kneeling sorta bow position.

“Shaword Ganoh,” (Lord Ganon) You start “Ah ave aveuh hya litneh, gor avleh Vaahni, zis fi ri ave coli.” (I have captured the princess, and released Vaati, just as you have commanded.)

Ganon smirks at you.

“Dug gah, Shanes,” (Excellent work, Shadow/Servant/Minion.) he began “No, ah wikla avemi Vaahni pi bigah, gor ri, eo coli.” (Now, I shall leave Vaati in charge, and you, second in command.)

You nod.

“Miku ri, Shawod Ganoh.” (Thank you, Lord Ganon.) You smirk. “Wikla ah fesatata fika eo?” (Shall I commence phase two?)

Ganon smirked.

“Fesah, Shanes.” (Yes, minion.)

(HOLY grah that took forever hnnnNNnNNnN)


End file.
